


Los caballeros del zodiaco VS la diosa Lechunea

by MNemain



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNemain/pseuds/MNemain
Summary: Los caballeros del Zodiaco se enfrentan a una nueva amenaza: La diosa de los vegetales, la terrible Lechunea





	Los caballeros del zodiaco VS la diosa Lechunea

El santuario estaba en paz: Las batallas entre los dioses parecían haber terminado y los caballeros de Atenea vivían tranquilos, teniendo tiempo libre para desarrollar sus hobbies. Se descubrió entonces el intereses de Milo por la cría de escorpiones, la de Aldebaran por la ganaderia, la de Kamus por el helado... Todo parecía totalmente inofensivo pero no fue así. Saga de Géminis era aficionado a la química y aquí comienzan todos los problemas.

LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO VS LA DIOSA LECHUNEA.

— Saga, vamos que llegamos tarde a comer— dijo Kanon impaciente en la puerta del laboratorio.

— ¡Un segundo!— replicó el caballero dorado.

— ¡¡Llevas diciendo eso desde hace 10 minutos así que o sales o entro!!

— ¡¡Solo momentito!!

Kanon, ya harto de tener que esperar entró en el laboratorio. Su hermano estaba inclinado sobre un matraz añadiendo vete tu a saber que. El general marino se acerco con decisión, cogió a su hermano con una mano y con la otra el matraz que arrojó con fuerza por la ventana.

—¡¡¡QUÉ HAS HECHO!!— gritó Saga al borde de un ataque de nervios.

— Tirarlo por la ventana y ahora nos vamos a comer que ya nos hemos perdido el desayuno.

Así pues los dos hermanos empezaron a subir las escaleras discutiendo. Pero al otro lado de la ventana, donde había caído el matraz empezaba a crecer algo.

Un mes después.

Jabu y Nachi se encontraban en la garita de guardia. No es que fuese lo mas entretenido del mundo y generalmente se solían encargar de ello aquellos que no habían podido conseguir su armadura pero Jabu había hecho un pedido por correo y quería recogerlo cuanto antes así que convenció a su amigo para que le hiciese compañía. Hablaban tranquilamente sobre fútbol cuando sintieron algo que les hizo ponerse alerta. Por el camino avanzaba un grupo de gente. A la cabeza iba una mujer de pelo verde y vestida del mismo color y a su lado un hombre muy gordo de cabellos también verdes vestido de rojo. Detrás de ellos iba un grupo de caballeros con armadura. Llegaron a la entrada.

— ¿Quiénes sois y que venís a hacer en el santuario de la sagrada Atenea?— interrogó Jabu sacando pecho.

— Yo soy la diosa Lechunea y el es mi hermano Tomateo. Hemos venido a matarla— respondió la mujer muy digna.

— ¿Diosa Lechunea?— murmuró Nachi para si— ¿Qué mitología será esa?

— Somos la reencarnación de los dioses vegetales— replicó ella que tenia un oído muy agudo.

Ante esta declaración ambos caballeros solo tenían una opción. Empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Lo malo de esta salida es que a la gente no le gusta que se rían de uno en su cara y generalmente se enfadan. Eso es lo que ocurrió aquí. Lechunea se puso muy pálida y levantó la mano. Parecía que no ocurría nada pero al cabo de cinco minutos del grupo de caballeros se adelanto uno con una armadura que recordaba vagamente a un caracol.

— Yo soy Ervic del caracol y os haré pagar esa ofensa a Lechunea.

Jabu y Nachi se quitaron las lagrimas de la cara y con esfuerzo pararon reír. Se pusieron en guardia soltando alguna risita de vez en cuando.

— ¡¡Babas del caracol envuelve!!— gritó Ervic lanzando una sustancia pegajosa que se acercó a los caballeros muuuuuy despacio. Sin embargo Nachi y Jabu, convencidos de que eso no podía hacerles daño no se apartaron. Las babas les alcanzaron y si bien no les hicieron daño físico los envolvió dejándolos pegados al suelo. Ambos caballeros de bronce trataron de liberarse en vano. Vieron impotentes como el grupo pasaba a su lado camino del santuario

— Y ahora vamos a raptar a Atenea— dijo Tomateo hablando por primera vez.

El como llegaron hasta el templo de Atenea Lechunea y sus caballeros sin pasar por las doce casas es un misterio. Hay quien dice que subieron por las escaleras mecánicas y otros que las lechugas no tienen cosmos y por eso nadie se dio cuenta pero el caso es que llegaron hasta arriba.

Un grito de terror de una voz que todos conocían bien inundo el santuario. De inmediato todos los caballeros se pusieron sus armaduras y unos segundos después estaban en el templo de Atenea. Allí vieron a Lechunea con un repollo morado en sus manos.

— Llegáis tarde caballeros— dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara— Vuestra querida diosa es ahora un repollo y por lo tanto mi servidora.

—¡Devuelve su cuerpo!— grito Seiya poniéndose en frente de Lechunea.

— No quiero— replico la diosa sacandole la lengua al caballero de Pegaso.

— ¡¡Meteoros de pegaso!!

— ¡¡Zumbido del mosquito!!— grito un caballero de ojos saltones y enorme nariz detrás de Lechunea. Una poderosa corriente de aire acompañada de un ensordecedor y molesto ruido desvió el curso de los meteoros de pegaso que, como no, golpearon a Seiya.

— Te has atrevido a atacarme mortal y por eso te voy a castigar (Pero no en nombre de luna, de verdad)— dijo Lechunea. Miro a Tomateo. Este levanto una mano y una bola de energía roja empezó a formarse. 

— ¡Por el poder del Keptchup!— gritó.

La lanzo contra Seiya y se produjo un gran resplandor que cegó a todos los presentes. Cuando por fin pudieron recuperar la visión Lechunea y su séquito no estaban y donde antes estaba Seiya ahora había una enorme calabaza.

***********

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!— dijo Aioras dando vueltas por la habitación— ¡Hemos jurado protegerla!

— ¿Tenemos que hacerlo? No corre ningún peligro, bueno... acabar cocida pero la forma de repollo le quedaba bien— dijo MM muy serio. – Le ponemos un lazo, la sentamos en el trono y nadie notara la diferencia.

Los demás caballeros le lanzaron una mirada asesina y el caballero de cancer se encogió de hombros.

—Solo era una idea.

— ¿Y donde pueden haberse escondido?— preguntó Shiryu volviendo al lado practico de la cuestión— Tenemos que encontrarlos para recuperar a Atenea y devolver a Seiya su forma original.

— Ya sabia yo que alguien diría eso— murmuró MM bajito.

Los caballeros permanecieron en silencio unos minutos pensando. En ese momento entro Kiki muy excitado.

— ¡Maestro! ¡Se donde están!

Todos se giraron a mirar al joven aprendiz quien por respuesta encendió la tele.

—... como pueden ver desde el helicóptero en esta pequeña isla griega las verduras han ocupado todo. Incluso desde esta distancia puedo distinguir unos calabacines gigantes y en el centro una lechuga gigante y un camino de tomates como casas...—

— Pongamos en camino— dijo Shura levantándose y apagando la tele.

— ¿Y quien se queda a cuidar del garito?— preguntó Aldebaran.

Todos se detuvieron. 

— ¡Los caballeros de oro!— gritaron los de bronce

— ¡Los caballeros de bronce!— gritaron los dorados

En la cabeza de Kiki apareció una enorme gota de sudor.

Finalmente decidieron escoger al equipo ganador mediante un concurso de escupitajos. (Nota de autora: si, se que es una guarrada pero es que lo del piedra papeles tijeras ya lo use en “A la hoja hojita verde” y ademas me acorde del concurso que hacen todos los años en mi facultad.). El que propuso esta idea tan original fue Milo quien había destacado en estas competiciones cuando era niño de manera que se aseguraba un puesto en el equipo de rescate.

Se colocaron en el coliseo y todo el mundo acudió a animar. Se decidió que primero compitiesen los cuatro caballeros de bronce que estaban en condiciones de escupir. El primero fue Ikki quien tras comprobar la dirección del viento tomo fuerza y escupió todo lo lejos que pudo. Salio de la arena del coliseo e impactó en las gradas. Por suerte no había nadie allí sentado. Uno tras otro, con mas o menos pericia los caballeros fueron escupiendo y finalmente fueron 7 los elegidos para rescatar a Atenea el repollo de las garras de Lechunea. Los nombres de estos valientes son Saga de Geminis, Ikki del Fenix, Mascara de Muerte, Shura de Capricornio, Milo de Escorpio, Hyoga del Cisne y Afrodita de Piscis. Este ultimo sorprendió a los presentes demostrando que el pintalabios ayuda. Los que se quedaron protestaron enérgicamente, sobre todo Kamus quien asegura que el viento había cambiado cuando le toco a el y por eso no llego tan lejos pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Cogieron a la calabaza de pegaso para tener una mascota en el equipo y se subieron al helicóptero de la fundación.

Rápidamente llegaron a la isla y desembarcaron en lo que en condiciones normales seria una playa pero que en este caso era un huerto enorme de guisantes.

— Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué hacemos ahora?— pregunto Saga.

— Pues lo de costumbre. – replico Hyoga – nos darán un tiempo limitado, tendremos que subir interminables escaleras para finalmente enfrentarnos a un dios.

— No parece muy difícil— dijo Milo encogiendo los hombros.

— Solo espero que esta vez no necesitemos a Seiya— dijo Ikki— Sospecho que la armadura de sagitario no le quedaría muy bien a una calabaza.

Todos miraron a la inmensa calabaza que llevaba Afrodita. (Si yo supiese dibujar aquí metería un dibujo de la calabaza con la armadura pero puesto que no se os lo imagináis ¿ok?)

Una voz les interrumpió.

— Veo que habéis llegado caballeros. 

Entre las enormes matas salió un caballero ataviado con armadura de color negro con unas antenas en la cabeza.

— ¿Y tu quien eres?— pregunto Hyoga poniéndose en pose de combate.

— Soy el Zant el caballero de la hormiga.— dijo el guerrero muy digno.— No os dejare pasar.

Los caballeros se miraron entre si. Luego todos miraron a Hyoga y sonrieron. Fue una de esas sonrisas que hacen desear no estar allí en ese momento. Hyoga los miro suplicante pero todo fue en vano.

— Hyoga, el caballero del cisne sera tu rival. Nosotros nos piramos— resumió Shura.— Hyoga, te esperamos en la Lechuga de la cumbre.

Los caballeros empezaron a subir las escaleras dejando tras de si a un Hyoga resignado y a un caballero de la hormiga con la boca abierta.

Hyoga suspiro tristemente y se giró hacia Zant.

— No les des importancia. Resucitaron hace poco y todavía están adaptándose— dijo resignado el caballero del cisne.

Zanta trato de adoptar una pose digna ante semejante anuncio con escaso éxito. El mismo se dio cuenta de esto isa que decidió cambia de estrategia.

— ¡Te has quedado solo caballero de Atenea y yo me encargare de que no te reúnas con tus amigos!— dice con tono amenazador moviendo las antenas. 

Hyoga suspira y adopta la pose de combate.

— Como caballero de Atenea mi deber es defenderla – replica Hyoga con visible desgana— y si para eso es necesario morir lo haré pero antes tu conocerás a Hades personalmente... bueno, lo conocerías en el caso que estuviese vivo claro.

El caballero de la hormiga tarda un momento en asimilar esta información.

— ¿Qué Hades esta muerto?— dice con la esperanza de haber oido mal.

— Si, nosotros lo matamos— Hyoga no esta dispuesto a explicarle a una hormiga que el que lo mato ahora esta convertido en calabaza.

— Estooo.... creo que tengo algo que hacer en otro sitio y tu debes reunirte con tus amigos— Zant esta visiblemente palido y se va apartando de Hyoga lentamente.

— Ah no.— se niega Hyoga— Ahora que me he tenido que quedar tienes que luchar. ¿Cómo voy a reunirme con los otros y decirles que deje que huyeses?

Hyoga empieza a preparase para congelar a su enemigo quien casi ha alcanzado el tamaño de una hormiga real.

— ¡¡UNMOMENTOUNMOMENTO! ¡¡TEPROPONGOUNTRATO!!— grita aterrorizado el caballero de Lechunea.

Hyoga se detiene a mitad de movimiento

— ¿Qué trato?

— Yo te cuento todo y tu me dejas volver al hormi.... digo a casa.

Hyoga adopta una posicion pensativa. 

— Hum... bueno... vale— el caballero del cisne sonrie.

Mientras, por la escalera los demas caballeros suben con rapidez.

— Me siento un poco mal por haber dejado a Hyoga ahí tirado— dice Shura con un poco de remordimiento.

— Podias haberte quedado con el— le contesta Milo apartando del camino una enorme enredadera.

— Ni hablar. Me dan asco las hormigas— replico Shura 

— Por amor de dios Shura, que eres un caballero de Atenea— replica Afrodita.

— A ti te dan miedo las cucarachas— le recordo el caballero de capricornio.

— Por lo menos son mas grandes.

— ¡Pero siempre aparecen mas hormigas!

—¡¡¡ Quereis dejar de decir gilipolleces!!— grito Ikki quien ya estaba harto de tener que ir a misiones ridiculas y escuchar ridiculas discusiones.

Cuando Shura y Afrodita se disponian a unir fuerzas para intentar replicarle a ikki un extraño salio de entre la enredadera.

Tenia una largaaaaa melena roja e iba mas maquillado que Afrodita. De hecho, si no llega a ser por la armadura todos hubiesen dado por supuesto que era una chica. La reaccion, una vez que sus mentes asimilaron que era un hombre, fue dar un paso atrás.

— ¿Y tu quien eres?— pregunto Saga suspicaz.

— Yo soy Loti, caballero de la mariquita— respondio el caballero con un ramalazo impresionante (nota de la autora: No se que si en otros lugares se entendera la expresion. Ramalazo se usa cuando un chico es muy amanerado)

Otro paso atrás.

— ¿y que quieres de nosotros— pregunto Shura poniendoselo lo mas atrás posible.

— Pues esta claro. Pelear— dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos los caballeros se miraron y tal y como antes habian mirado a Hyoga ahora le toco a Afro.

— Ah, no— respondio este con las mismas plumas que el otro (Otra expresion para decir lo mismo)— yo no me quedo a luchar con este impresentable. No, no y no. ¿Qué dirian de mi si se entera que he luchado contra alguien que lleva una armadura a topos?

Los restantes caballeros miraron a Loti. Efectivamente era una armadura a topos. 

— ¿Tienes algo en contra de los topos?— dijo esta, digo este enfadado.

— pues que son una horterada— replico Afro moviendo la mano.

— Ah si. Pues permiteme decirte que ese pintalabios que llevas es espantoso.

— Ja, eso es puta envidia. ¿Y que clase de nombre es Loti? Por amor de dios.

— Pues viene de Lotario. ¿Algun problema?

La respuesta de Afro no se hizo esperar y mientras los dos caballeros discutian Saga propuso seguir avanzando.

— ... y si, desobedeci a mi superiora. ¡¡Y eso es horrible cuando se es una hormiga!! Pero la culpa no es mia sino de esas peliculas de animacion que salen ultimamente ¿Sabes? Porque no hay derecho.

Hyoga estaba empezando a enfadarse. Cuando Zant le habia dicho que le iba a contar todo no pensaba que fuese TODA su vida. Y teniendo en cuenta que llevaba como ser humano un mes y que el resto habia sido hormiga no era nada interesante. 

— Esto... Zant, de verdad es muy interesante pero lo que yo quiero saber es como devolver a Atenea a su forma original.

— ... pero, no, como me iban a escuchar. Me dijeron: “Zant, tu eres una obrera asi que ponte a hacer algo de provecho” y yo que iba a hacer si...

— Zant— insistio Hyoga— De verdad, que lo que yo quiero saber es lo de Atenea.

— ... asi que no me quedo mas remedio y obedeci pero a la semana me venge y....

— ¡¡¡¡¡¡ZANT!!!— grito Hyoga al borde de un ataque de nervios. 

— un pul... ¿Si?

— Lo de Atenea ¿recuerdas?

— Oh, es cierto, veras. Atenea solo puede recuperar su forma original cuando le de el primer rayo de luna que se refleje en el escudo de la estatua. – contesto Zant sin darle mayor importancia— Como te iba diciendo... un pul

— ¡¡El primer rayo de luna!!— grito Hyoga. — ¡¡Debemos darnos prisa!!. Ya puedes callarte Zant

— ... no sabes lo que me rei con aquello y no fui el unico....

— Zant, que te calles.

— .. porque era una verdadera tirana y claro...

— ¡¡¡Callate de una vez!! – acompañando a estas palabras surgio el cosmo helado de Hyoga que rozo a Zant. Cuando lo hizo este se cayo y empezo a encogerse ante los ojos asombrados de Hyoga que no podia creer lo que veia. Zant recupero su forma de hormiga y salio corriendo hacia el monton de enredadera.

— ... no me lo puedo creer— murmuro Hyoga para si— ¿Cómo alguien tan debil ha podido secuestrar a Atenea? (Nota de la autora: chico, no se por que te sorprendes. Si solo falta que la secuestren los pitufos... hum, tal vez en otro fanfic)

— Odio las judias verdes— protesto MM.

— Nadie ha dicho que te las comas— replico Saga— solo debes apartarlas de tu camino.

— ¿Cómo le ira a Hyoga?— pregunto Shura.

— ¿Todavia sientes remordimientos?— lo desdeño Milo— si llego a saber que ibas a estar lloriqueando como una plañidera te dejo en casa a pesar de tu disparo.

— ¿Qué insinuas? ¿Qué soy un llorica?

— Si— dijo Ikki seco. Realmente estaba harto de esas misiones.

De entre las judias verdes salio una mujer. Su armadura... como describirla... bueno, ¿Sabeis como es una babosa? Pues intentar imaginar una armadura que este inspirada en ella. ¿Asqueroso verdad? Ellos pensaron lo mismo.

— Argh. (¿Lo veis?).

La mujer los miro de arriba abajo.

— Asi que vosotros sois los caballeros de Atenea— dijo finalmente.

— Si— respondieron Ikki y MM que eran lo unicos que no parecian afectados por semejante armadura.

— Bien, yo soy Leyla la amazona de la babosa y no os dejare pasar.— dijo moviendose hacia ello... y dejando a su paso un rastro de babas. (Argh, me da asco solo de imaginarlo ¿En que estaria pensando cuando puse esta armadura?)

Los caballeros hicieron de tripas corazon. 

— ¿Quién lucha con ella? – dijo Shura con cara de decir “Yo—ni—harto—de—whisky—me—quedo—aquí—asi—que—escoger—a—otro”

Saga y Milo pensaban lo mismo que Shura y los tres caballeros de oro miraron a los dos santos restantes.

— ¿Y si lo sorteais entre vosotros dos?— propuso finalmente Milo. 

MM e Ikki le miraron muy mal pero Milo era un caballero de oro y eso implica no salir corriendo ni siquiera cuando esos dos te miren mal... por muchas ganas que tengas. 

— Me quedo yo.— dijo Ikki quien de repente penso en que tipo de sorteo podia tocar ahora teniendo en cuenta que para escoger quien iba habian hecho un concurso de escupitajos.

— Valepuesnosotrosnosvamos— dijo Saga subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad para evitar que el caballero del fenix cambiase de opinion. 

Los restantes caballeros le siguieron y dejaron a Ikki solo frente al peligro. 

En otra parte mucho mas abajo podemos ver como Hyoga sube los escalones de cuatro en cuatro (Bueno, no se si seria 4 exactamente porque cuando los caballeros suben escaleras no lo hacen como los demas... ellos parecen canguros saltando :P). De repente oyo una voz desconocida.

— Ahora veras.

Hyoga aparto unas brezas enormes y vio a Afro delante de uno caballero ¿O era una amazona? Bueno, da igual, alguien de sexo indefinido que sostenia un objeto brillante y puntiagudo. Hyoga ataco para defender a su compañero... aunque no le tuviese mucho cariño era su deber. 

— ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!— una rafaga de viento helado alcanzo de pleno a su enemigo quien al igual que habia pasado con Zant empezo a encoger y a recuperar la forma del insecto que daba nombre a su armadura... en este caso una mariquita.

—¡¡Porque has hecho eso!!— grito Afrodita girandose hacia Hyoga muy enojado.— ¡¡Me iba a enseñar su lima de uñas!! ¡¡Ahora no sabre cual es!!

Tanto Hyoga como a esta escritora les aparece una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza. 

Y mucho mas arriba cuatro valientes y aguerridos caballeros de oro con una calabaza siguen con su ascension hacia el templo de Lechunea. 

— Todavia no sabemos que debemos hacer para devolverle a Atenea su forma original— dijo Shura reflexionando. (Nota de la autora: eso os pasa por haber dejado tirado a Hyoga, el ya lo sabe)

Una vez mas los caballeros oyeron un ruido y se detuvieron (Mira que son tontos... si no se detuviesen quizas llegarian antes y yo me ahorraria alguna batallita.... bueno, vale, no las trabajo mucho pero me las ahorraria). De entre las plantas salio una mujer con unas ENORMES tijeras de podar en las manos. Todos tragaron saliva.

— ¿Y tu eres?— pregunto Milo.

— Soy la amazona de la tijereta, Catty— replico ella con una sonrisa malevola abriendo y cerrando las tijeras.

Glup colectivo por parte de los caballeros (Nota de la autora: En algunas partes de España, a las tijeretas tambien se las conoce como cortapichinas }:) Si, soy mala y me gusta)

MM decidio que no le iba a tocar pagar a el el pato y empezo a subir las escaleras sin ni siquiera dar una oportunidad a los otros tres mirarle con esa mirada peligrosa.

Saga se acerco a Milo y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombre.

— Macho, te ha tocado.— dijo Saga con tono animoso.

— ¿Y porque a mi? – pregunto Milo con cara de malas pulgas marca Ikki aprovechando que este estaba ocupado y no podia reclamar los derechos de imagen. 

— Porque tu le has preguntado quien era.— replico Saga— y porque yo era el patriarca y se quien es el mas adecuado y eres tu. ¡¡Que lo pases bien!! 

Tras estas palabras Saga y Shura salieron corriendo detrás de MM dejando a Milo que miro a Catty con desconfianza mientras ella volvia a abrir y cerrar las tijeras. 

Mas abajo:

— Afro, por amor de dios callate que ya tenia dolor de cabeza y me voy a acabar enfadando— dijo Hyoga llevandose las manos a la cabeza.

— ¡¡Es que quien demonio te manda meterte en pelea ajena! Por fin habiamos conseguido llegar a un acuerdo y estabamos intercambiado informacion importante cuando llegas tu y lo conviertes en un vulgar insecto.

La mariquita que estaba en el hombro de Afro protesto.

— Bueno, de acuerdo. No eres vulgar pero debes reconocer que tenias mas clase como ser humano.

— ¡¡Vital informacion!! ¡Si estabais hablando de limas de uñas!!— grito Hyoga al borde de un ataque de nervios— ¡¡Y sigo sin entender porque demonios te lo has tenido que traer!!

— Es mi amigo— replico el caballero de piscis.

Mas arriba.

Ikki miraba a la amazona de la babosa quien a pesar de haber sido atacada por el puño fantasma no parecia muy afectada.

— Comprendelos, caballero. Hace solo un mes yo era una babosa y las babosas no se distinguen por sus miedos. Ahora es mi turno. 

Dicho y hecho. La amazona se lanzo sobre Ikki quien simplemente se aparto dando un salto a un lado. Pero no iba a ser tan facil. La mujer giro a una velocidad impensable para una babosa y se tiro a los brazos de Ikki (La autora se esconde a la espera de los gritos de las fans de Ikki) El caballero del fenix solo tenia una salida.

— buaj— dijo mirando como su bonita y reluciente armadura ahora estaba pringada de babas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Leyla lo miraba fijamente... y que sus pupilas tenia la forma de un corazon.

Mas arriba todavia. 

— ¡¡¿por qué no nos sentamos a hablar tranquilamente?!! – grito Milo huyendo de las tijeras que se abrian y cerraban tras el.

—¡¡Jamas!! ¡¡No dare cuartel a los enemigos de Lechunea!!— replico Catty detrás de el y de las tijeras.

— ¡¡pero si empezo ella! – protesto Milo.

— ¡¡Y una mierda!! ¡¡Empezasteis vosotros!!

— ¡¡Yo soy inocente!! ¡¡Deja esas tijeras por favor!! ¡¡SAGA ESTA ME LA PAGAS; LO JURO!!

Y mas arriba todavia.

— ¡Atchiss!

— ¿Te has resfriado Saga?

— No, debe haber sido una corriente de aire. 

¿Adivinais que va a pasar ahora? ¡¡Si!! Ruido misterioso entre las plantas. Los caballeros se detuvieron expectantes. Paso un minuto, dos....  
... tres  
.... diez...

A la media hora salio Ervic, el caballero del caracol con una expresion de mala leche concentrada. Los caballeros no pudieron recibirle como se merecia porque estaban aprovechando para echar una siestecita. 

— ¡Soy Ervic, el caballero del caracol y no permitire que paseis de aquí!— dijo mirando desafiante a los caballeros de oro.

— ... 

— ¿Quién sera el primero en morir a mis manos?

MM esbozo una sonrisa malevola.

— Yo me quedo. Hace mucho que no me entretengo.

— ¡Recuerda que Atenea te ha prohibido tener cabezas de decoracion!— dijo Shura.

MM suspiro resignado. 

— SI, ya lo se. Tranquilo, ahora solo colecciono ojos en formol— mirada sadica a Ervic quien traga saliva con dificultad.

— bueno, de acuerdo, nosotros nos vamos ya ¿ok?— dijo Saga poniendose en marcha.

—Si, iros, iros.— el tono de voz de MM empezaba a sonar como el de un cuchillo muy afilado recien salido del congelador 

Cuando los dos caballeros de oro desaparecieron entre la espesura MM se giro hacia Ervic haciendo crujir los nudillos y con una expresion sadica en su rostro.

— ¡LA CONVENCION DE GINEBRA PROHIBE TORTURAR A LOS PRISIONEROS!

— ¿Y quien ha hablado de tomar prisioneros?

Un aullido de panico atraveso la isla.

El caballero del cisne y un Afrodita con la boca tapada con espadadrapo subian por la escaleras.

— Creo que nos hemos perdido. Hace un rato debiamos haber encontrado a alguien— dijo Hyoga deteniendose.

— Hfmm, hffmm— tercio Afrodita.

— No te he entendido nada.

— Hfmm, hfmm— protesto el caballero de Piscis.

— Vale, te quitare la mordaza pero solo si me prometes que no volveras a hablarme de limas de uñas.

Afro asintio con energia y Hyoga se acerco pegando un fuerte tiron del espadadrapo.

. ¡AY!— gritó Afro— ¡Eso me ha dolido! ¡Seguro que llevo la piel toda roja por tu culpa!

Hyoga suspiro desalentado. Quizas debia haberle dejado el espadadrapo puesto....

— Bueno. ¿alguna idea de donde estamos?— dijo Hyoga dirigiendo el tema hacia lo que le interesaba.

Afro miro alrededor con detenimiento. Se acerco a una de las plantas gigantes que los rodeaban y cogio una hoja mirandola despacio. Luego se agacho y cogio un poco de tierra. Hyoga miraba al caballero de Piscis con asombro. Finalmente Afrodita se puso en pie.

— ¿Y bien?— pregunto Hyoga.

— Estamos en un huerto de melones— fue la conclusion.

————

— ¡Por favor deja esas tijeras!— Milo todavia seguia corriendo perseguido por Catty.

— ¡¡Ni hablar!! ¡¡No pasaras entero caballero de Atenea!!

— ¡¡Eso es lo que me preocupa!!— grito Milo mientras pensaba a toda velocidad buscando una solucion a su problema. De repente una bombilla se encendio en su mente. El caballero de escorpio de detuvo de golpe y dandose la vuelta a la velocidad de la luz le quito las tijeras a Catty que lo miro sorprendida.

— ¿Y ahora quien manda aquí?— dijo Milo abriendo y cerrando las tijeras con aire sadico.

Catty se encogio de hombros y se dio la vuelta. En la parte posterior de su armadura se veian unas ENORMES tijeras.

— Oh, oh... creo que me toca correr de nuevo.

.  
Ya casi llegando al templo de Lechunea.

— Es extraño, Hyoga y los demas todavia no nos han alcanzado— dijo Shura preocupado

Saga asintio tambien con una expresion preocupada en su rostro.

— Los enemigos deben ser mas fuertes de lo que pensabamos.

Como si lo hubiesen convocado de entre las plantas surgio otro caballero. Llevaba una armadura que recordaba a un gusano.

— ¿Y tu eres?— pregunto Saga.

— Soy el caballero de la lombriz— replico su enemigo. – Y no os dejare pasar.

— Yo me quedo— dijo Shura evitando el sorteo— Tu sube arriba, rescata a Atenea....¡Ah! Y toma la calabaza, tal vez te sirva de ayuda.

Saga cogio a Seiya al vuelo y de repente vio algo que estaba seguro no estaba alli antes. 

— ¿Y esta carita sonriente?

— Preguntale a Milo... el era el que la llevaba.

Saga sacudio la cabeza con energia y se puso nuevamente en camino.

Shura por su parte miro a su enemigo y poco dispuesto a hacer concesiones preparo su mejor ataque.

—¡¡Excalibur!!

Unas plantas mas abajo.

— Escuchame Leyla, de verdad, tu interes es muy halagador pero yo tengo cosas que hacer y me gustaria que me soltases— Ikki ya estaba desesperado. Habia recurrido a las amenazas, al lenguaje soez, a los puñetazos y ella erre que erre. No le soltaba de ninguna de las maneras. Finalmente habia decidido recurrir a los buenos modales... según Shun eran lo mas eficaz. Pero estaba visto que el caballero de Andromeda no conocia a Leyla.

— Oh, Ikki, eres el hombre de mi vida— dijo Leyla rodeada de corazones por todos lados— Que musculos tienes, y que ojos... y que labios... Anda dame un besito...

— ¡¡TU ESTAS LOCA!!! – grito Ikki tirando con mas fuerza de su brazo al ver que ella se acercaba peligrosamente con los ojos cerrados y con posicion de morritos. Pero ella siguio avanzando. Ikki retrocedio... con ella agarrada a su brazo. Finalmente ocurrio algo que interrumpio tan angustioso momento. Ikki perdio el pie y babosa y caballero ruedan por las escaleras hasta llegar abajo. 

———

Catty tenia acorralado a Milo contra un arbol. El caballero de escorpio esta empezando a pensar seriamente en sacar un pañuelo blanco y pedir una tregua. Daria la vida por Atenea pero una cosa es la vida y otra muy distinta... eso. Mira al cielo pidiendo una ayuda divina y ve la solucion a su problema.

——

— No me puedo creer que nos hubiesemos desviado tanto de camino— murmura Hyoga.

Afro solo murmura algo como “... donde habre dejado el cacao de labios...”. De repente un ruido de lucha les hace ponerse en guardia.

— ¡¡Ha venido de ahí!!— grita Hyoga saliendo corriendo en esa direccion seguido de Afro que protesta porque su permanente se va a ir al garete.

Ambos caballeros apartan las plantas y encuentran un espectaculo que les pone la piel de gallina. Ikki del Fenix esta tirado en el suelo con una chica encima que le esta besando apasionadamente. El caballero de bronce esta rodeado por un monton de babas y no parece nada contento con su situacion. Hyoga y Afro se quedan paralizados y Leyla los ve. Se pone en pie dejando libre a Ikki que aprovecha la situacion.

—¡¡Llamas del fenix!!— una llamarada alcanza de pleno a Leyla que no tiene tiempo ni de decir un miserable desaparezco.

— No quiero oir ni una palabra de esto— dice Ikki amenazando a Hyoga y Afro quienes todavia estan en un estado de Shock... pero estas palabras de Ikki los hace reaccionar.

— De acuerdo caballero de casanova... uy, perdon, del fenix— dijo Afro con expresion inocente.

———

Milo tenia una expresion de satisfaccion en su rostro. A sus pies estaba Catty con un enorme chichon en la cabeza y el caballero de escorpio sostenia un coco en la mano. Dio la gracias mentalmente a que la amazona de la tijereta lo hubiese acorralado contra un cocotero y no contra un olivo. 

——— 

Shura miro horrizado como su mejor tecnica no habia tenido el resultado esperado. Ahora en lugar de tener un adversario partido por la mitad que era su proposito tenia dos adversarios que le miraban muy mal. (Nota de la autora: supongo que todo el mundo habra oido alguna vez eso de que si partes una lombriz por la mitad tendras dos ¿no? :P)

— Preparate a morir caballero de capricornio.— dijeron los dos a coro. 

— Creo que tengo un problema— dijo Shura sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. 

———

—¡ Hola chicos!— saludo Milo con entusiasmo a los tres caballeros que venian por las escaleras. Al instante se dio cuenta que algo extraño ocurria. Ikki traia la armadura toda llena de babas y una expresion mas oscura de lo habitual. Hyoga y Afro por su parte tenian una mueca que aparece cuando alguien se quiere reir con todas sus fuerzas pero no puede hacerlo.

— Hola— dijo Hyoga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.— ¿Quién es ella?

— La amazona de la tijereta. Estoy esperando a que recupere el conocimiento para saber como podemos devolver a Saori a su forma original— replico el caballero de escorpio muy intrigado. Aquí habia un cotilleo a la vista y el no se habia enterado.

— Oh, por eso no te preocupes. Yo ya lo se— dijo Hyoga todavia sonriendo de oreja a oreja.— ¿Seguimos subiendo?

——

Mientras tanto en el templo de Lechunea empieza a cundir el panico.

— ¡¡Esos malditos caballeros ya han eliminado a 4 de mis guerreros!! ¡¡Uno de ellos esta a punto de llegar!! ¡¡Y solo me quedan dos caballeros!!— gritaba Lechunea dando vueltas de un lado para otro mientras Tomateo, un caballero y una amazona la miraban asustados.

De repente Lechunea se detuvo con una sonrisa malefica en su rostro. 

— Vee, ven aquí— dijo mirando a la amazona que la contemplo con desconfianza.

——

— Andaaaaa, vengaaaaa, contarme que es lo que ha pasado— suplico Milo con ojitos tiernos a los tres caballeros que le compañaban.

Pero Hyoga y Afro solo miraban a Ikki y guardaban silencio... e Ikki... bueno, mejor no preguntarle porque parecia que tenia ganas de prenderle fuego a algo o a alguien. 

De repente oyeron gritos de auxilio y los santos de Atenea corrieron en la direccion de la que provenian los gritos.

——

Shura se encontraba rodeado de varios caballeros de la lombriz de distintos tamaños. Habia probado a cortar por la mano y lo unico que habia conseguido era un caballero mas chiquitin. Tenia que pensar en una tecnica alternativa bastante rapido porque empezaban a rodearlo.

———

Saga avanzaba mucho mas despacio. Presentia el peligro y notoba como su enemigo se acercaba pero no lograba averiguar de que lado vendria. El cosmos parecia estar por todos lado y un sudor frio recorrio al caballero al darse cuenta lo que esto significaba. Eran varios.

Se detuvo en un claro. Si tenia que luchar contra varios a la vez que por lo menos hubiese espacio para poder moverse y crear la puerta dimensional. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que saliese su enemigo. Hubo suerte, aparecio casi en seguida.

Una mujer de pelo negro y con una armadura a rayas amarillas y negras salio de entre la vegetacion. Llevaba un aguijon en la parte trasera de su armadura y Saga no necesitaba preguntar para darse cuenta que era la amazona de la abeja. Se puso en guardia. Antes de que pudiese decidirse a atacar salio otra mujer. Esta era rubia y con una armadura identica a la de la anterior. Y luego salio otra mas y otra, y otra.... Saga empezo a desear haber escupido con menos fuerza.  
———

Los caballeros llegaron al lugar del que procedian los gritos. Alli encontraron un espectaculo casi tan sorprendente como el de Ikki. Un caballero con una armadura que recordaba a un caracol estaba tirando en suelo intentando huir de Mascara de muerte quien sostenia un palo muy afilado y tenia una expresion sadica en su rostro. 

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?— pregunto Afrodita haciendose eco de los pensamientos de los demas.

El caballero del suelo repto hasta ellos y se agarro a la pierna de Hyoga que lo miro asqueado.

—¡Salvarme por favor! ¡Os juro que no volvere a atentar contra Atenea pero por favor quitarme a ese psicopata de encima!— dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. 

———

Saga estaba en pose de combate. Las chicas lo rodeaban pero de momento parecia que no parecian tener interes en atacarle. Saga decidio moverse un poco. Inmediantamente un pellizco en ese lugar donde la espalda pierde su digno nombre le hizo girarse sorprendido.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¡AY!

Otro pellizco, pero esta vez en el otro moflete. Saga se giro a la velocidad de la luz tirando la calabaza al suelo.

— ¿A que est...¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡¡¡SOCORRO!!

———

— MM por favor quita los morros— dijo Hyoga cansado. Tenia que aguantar las preguntas de Milo, las protestas de Afrodita y la mirada asesina de Ikki... no creia poder soportar tambien los morros de MM.

— No se porque no me habeis dejado sacarle los ojos— dijo el caballero de cancer cruzando los brazos enfurruñado.

— Porque ya se habia rendido y nuestras mision era rescatar a Atenea y no vamos sobrados de tiempo— replico Hyoga pacientemente.

— ¡¡Si no hubiese tardado nada!! ¡¡Tengo mucha practica!!— protesto MM.

Milo le hizo un gesto a Hyoga para impedir que le contestase y se acerco a MM. Le paso el brazo por encima del hombro con aire fraternal y lo miro comprensivo.

— Mira, yo te lo explico. Realmente a nosotros nos daba igual ese pobre tipo pero es que en cuanto les haces daño de verdad se convierten en los insectos que representa su armadura. ¿Para que quieres los ojos de un caracol?

MM le lanzo una mirada incendiaria que nada tenia que envidiar a las de Ikki.

— Pues no tengo ningun de caracoles.— Refunfuño.

Antes de que Milo improvisase otro razonamiento oyeron unos ruidos extraños. Todos a una corriendo escaleras arriba y se encontraron a Shura dirigiendo lo que parecia un ejercito de gusanos que removian tierra de aquí para alla como locos. Milo se acerco al caballero de capricornio esquivando algunos atareados caballeros.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?— pregunto Ikki por el.

Shura sonrio.

— Llevan muy poco tiempo siendo humanos y al dividirlos en trocitos su humanidad se fue repartiendo tambien. Hubo un momento que removi un poco de tierra con el pie y uno me imito... y luego le siguieron los demas.

— Dios, ¿Y para esto discutiamos? Casi hubiese sido mejor quedarse en casa— dijo MM sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

———

Lechunea ya habia dejado un surco en el suelo de tantas vueltas que habia dado por la habitacion. Tomateo y el caballero restante se mantenian apartados con muy buen criterio. De repente se detuvo y cogio el repollo morado.

—¡¡Tu eres la culpable de todo!!— grito enfurecida.

El repollo la miro (Bueno, la hubiese mirado si hubiese tenido ojos) con ese aire de martir que tan bien se le da a Atenea. Si hubiese tenido boca sin duda hubiese dicho algo como esto.

— No consentire que quieras convertir el mundo en una enorme ensalada. Me sacrificare si es necesario pero mis caballeros me salvaran. ¡Animo Seiya!

En respuesta a este dialogo inexistente Lechunea arrojo el repollo a las manos de Tomateo que lo cogio por un pelo. Lechunea volvio a dar vueltas.

——

— Ya nos debe quedar poco – murmuro Afro colocandose un rizo cuidadosamente.— Esta humedad es horrible para mi pelo.

— Si vuelves a hacer un comentario sobre tu pelo te cortare la cabeza y nunca mas tendras que preocuparte por el— dijo Hyoga sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

— Uy, chico, tampoco es para ponerse asi— dijo Afro sacudiendo la mano

Shura con muy buen criterio contuvo a Hyoga. Este miro al suelo y conto hasta diez intentado calmarse pero vio algo en el suelo que lo dejo helado.

¡¡Era Seiya!! Bueno, la calabaza que ahora era Seiya. Estaba tirada en el suelo y tenia una carita sonriente un poco deforme en un lado. Hyoga miro a Milo extrañado. Este se encogio de hombros.

— Me aburria.

— Dejaros de tonterias— dijo Ikki— ¿Qué demonios hace Seiya ahí? ¿dónde esta Saga?

Como si lo estuviesen convocando oyeron un ay que provenia de entre las plantas. Se adentraron en la espesura sigilosamente y vieron a Saga apoyado contra un arbol rodeado de varias chicas con unas armaduras a rayas negras y amarillas. Ellas los oyeron y se giraron.

— ¡¡Chicos!! ¡¡Huir mientras podais!! ¡¡Y SOBRE TODO NO LES DEIS LA ESPALDA!!— grito Saga desde el arbol.

— ¿Crees que te vamos a dejar aquí solo?— dijo Shura

— ¿No lo vamos a hacer?— pregunto MM incredulo

Todos lo miraron muy mal.

— Oh, vale, ya veo que hoy mis sugerencias no son muy bien recibidas

Pero mientras este intercambio de comentarios tenia lugar las amazonas habian rodeado a los caballeros y empezaron a atacarles como habian hecho antes con Saga.

— ¡Ey! ¡Que eso duele!— protesto Milo pegando un bote.

Se sucedieron una serie de escenas de caballeros pegando saltos y protegiendose la retaguardia (Aquí Hyoga fue afortunado, Tenia a la cabalaza) hasta llegar al arbol donde estaba Saga.

—¿Y ahora que coño hacemos?— pregunto Ikki pensando que ese dia se tenia que haber quedado en la cama.... o mejor aun, en la isla de la muerte.

— ¿Qué es lo que les gusta a la abejas?— pregunto Hyoga casi desesperado.

— Las flores— replico MM pegandole en la mano a una abeja demasiado atrevida.

Despues de esta frase todos los caballeros se giraron poco a poco hacia Afrodita que protestaba porque a el no lo pellizcaban siendo el mas hermoso de todos los caballeros.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto notando que todas las miradas convergian sobre el.

Sonrisa de esas que dan miedo por parte de los demas caballeros. 

— Oh, ya veo.— dijo Afro comprendiendo por fin

Un monton de rosas cayeron a los pies de las abejas.... pero estas no reaccionaron como era de esperar. Todas ellas cayeron a los pies de Afro.

— Nunca pense que alguien podia tener tan mal gusto— murmuro Shura. Los demas asintieron patidifusos

Afro en cambio estaba en el septimo cielo.

— Sabia que os dariais cuenta que yo era el mas hermoso de todos ellos— sonrisa profiden.— Bueno, chicos, iros que yo las entretendre.

— Vayamonos antes de que se den cuenta de que es una tia— dijo MM por lo bajines.

— ¡¡Te he oido Mascara de Muerte!!— protesto Afro.

Pero a MM le daba igual que Afro lo hubiese oido. Ya estaba escaleras arriba acompañado de los demas caballeros.

——

—¡¡Ya estan aquí!! ¡Ya estan aquí!!— gritaba Tomateo histerico corriendo por el surco dejado por su hermana. Lechunea suspiro cansada. Se acerco a su hermano y le pego dos tortas. Tomateo se detuvo y la miro.

— Si, ya se que vienen pero todavia no esta todo perdido. Nos queda un caballero y nosotros somos dioses.— replico la mujer.

— ¡Eso nos da igual!— dijo Milo desde la entrada— ¡Nosotros comemos dioses para desayunar!!

— ... pues yo no pienso desayunar repollo.

— ¬¬U era una manera de hablar MM

— ah, bueno.

Lechunea, Tomateo y el unico que quedaba de sus caballeros los miraban intentando decidir si deprimirse por el espectaculo o seguir la tradicion de los malos. 

Finalmente Lechunea se dio cuenta que tenia un as escondido en la manga.... en este caso un repollo.

— ¡Tengo a vuestra diosa!!— grito levantando el repollo por encima de su cabeza— ¡¡Y dentro de poco se hara de noche y no se podra tranformar!! ¡¡Sera repollo para siempre!! Lo siento mucho papa pero yo he ganado.— finalizo mirando a Saga.

Todos los saints miraron a Saga incredulos. Este resumio su estupefaccion en una frase.

— ¿Qué yo soy tu padre? (Nota de la autora: ¡¡Lo siento!! ¡¡No he podido resistirlo!! ¡¡Ha sido mas fuerte que yo!!)

— Si, tu nos diste vida con tu elixir magico— dijo Lechunea con lagrimas de emocion sin darse cuenta que Saga seguia en la inopia.— Pero a pesar de que seas mi padre no dejare que rescates a Atenea. Unete a mi.

Saga hincho el pecho y se estiro todo lo que pudo.

— Jamas.— y tras esto cogio la cabalaza que sostenia Seiya y la lanzo con envidiable punteria a la cabeza de Lechunea. Esta recibio todo un calabazazo y dejo caer el repollo.

— ¡¡Seiya ha salvado a Atenea!!— exclamó Hyoga

Por suerte para los caballeros Shura estaba atento y cogio a Saori antes que Tomateo o el caballero pudiesen reaccionar. Ikki por su parte recupero a Seiya y todos los caballeros de Atenea pusieron rumbo al santuario a la velocidad de la luz. Tras unos instantes de indecision Lechunea, Tomateo y el caballero los persiguieron.

— ¡¡Corre, corre que nos estan pisando los talones!!— gritaba Milo

— ¿Si nos alcanzan le podre arrancar los ojos?— pregunto MM.

— ¿Y donde se ha metido Afrodita?

— ¡Y a quien le importa!! ¡¡vosotros correr que ya casi esta anocheciendo!!

Pasaron por la entrada del santuario a la velocidad de la luz. En cuanto llegaron ali Lechunea decidido crear una fuente de distraccion. Se giro hacia el caballero que quedaba.

— ¡¡Caballero del escarabajo haz tu trabajo!!— grito y acto seguido volvio a correr detrás de los caballeros seguida de un Tomateo casi sin aliento.

El caballero del escarabajo sonrio maleficamente.  
———  
Mu estaba tranquilamente leyendo un tratado sobre el arte de remodelar armaduras cuando sintio unos cosmos familiares atravesar el templo a la velocidad de la luz. Antes de que pudiese levantarse pasaron otros dos cosmos que parecian hostiles. Mu se levanto y se dirigio hacia la entrada del templo. El espectaculo que contemplo lo dejo patidifuso. Delante de sus narices se encontraba un escarabajo gigante. El escarabajo, ignorando la presencia del caballero de oro cogio el techo del templo de aries y lo arranco empezando a hacer una bola de piedra.—

— ¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Que ese es mi tejado!!— protesto Mu en vano.

—— 

¿Qué es lo pasa ahí atrás?— pregunto Milo al oir un estruendo horrible.

Hyoga se giro y vio al escarabajo haciendo una enoooorme pelota con el templo de aries y empezando a subir las escaleras dispuesto a arrasar el templo de geminis.

— Nada importante— dijo Hyoga quitandole importancia.

¡¡Ya estamos llegando!!— grito Saga triunfal al pasar el templo de Piscis. Miraron el cielo. El sol casi habia desaparecido. Hyoga miros atra y vio que el escabajo estaba a punto de llegar al templo de Leo.... seguro que a MM y a Saga no les haria ninguna gracia...

De repente una energia verde les ataco y solo los reflejos les salvaron de convertirse en una zanahoria como la pobre hormiga que pasaba por ahí. 

— ¡Lechunea!— exclamaron todos a la vez.

— ¿De verdad creeis que os voy a dejar que Atenea recupere su forma original?— Ya falta muy poco tiempo. Solo tengo que distraeros el tiempo suficiente— dijo con una sonrisa terrorifica. Tomateo detrás de su hermana solo asentia. Y entonces Saga vio lo que le habia ocurrido a su casa...

— ¡¡MI CASA!!!— grito mientras el pelo le iba pasando a un color gris y los ojos se iban poniendo rojos. Los demas caballeros se alejaron prudentemente y Milo le quito el repollo de las manos por si las moscas.

Lechunea lo miro asustada. Ese no era su papi.

— Te has cargado mi casa.... eso no te lo pienso perdonar— dijo mientras hacia crujir los nudillos. Lechunea y Tomateo tragaron saliva con dificultad.— Vosotros, encargaros de Atenea que yo me ocupo de estos dos.

Los caballero asintieron y rapidamente colocaron al repollo en la posicion idonea para que el rayo lo iluminase de pleno. A sus espaldas se oia como ruido de fondo el trabajo del escarabajo, varios ¡Esaeramicasamalditobichoesperaquetepille! Y algun que otro uy, cuidado que me das.

Finalmente la luz de la luna se reflejo sobre el escudo y un unico rayo ilumino de pleno al repollo que lentamente fue recuperando la forma de Atenea. 

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?— pregunto con una voz debil.

— Este es Seiya— dijo Ikki pasandole la calabaza como respuesta.

Como si se tratase de una señal se oyo un lejano desaparezco y un PLAF. Todos se giraron y vieron a Saga con una lechuga y un tomate en las manos. A lo lejos se veia una nube de polvo y en medio de ella el escarabajo gigante tumbado sobre la casa de Virgo.

— Espero que Shacka no estuviese dentro— murmuro Hyoga.

Pero otra cosa distrajo su atención. 

— ¡¡SEIYA BAJA DE LOS BRAZOS DE ATENEA—SAMA AHORA MISMO!!— grito Saga seco.

Efectivamente en los brazos de Saori estaba Seiya quien ya no era calabaza. En su brazo se podía ver una carita sonriente.

———

Epilogo:

Al día siguiente empezaron las obras de reconstrucción del santuario.

— ... así pues al morir Lechunea sus hechizos perdieron su efecto— le comentaba Saga a Mu mientras intentaban dilucidar que piedra pertenecía a cada templo.

Mu se disponía a replicarle cuando entro alguien con el pelo azul y la cara terriblemente hinchada.

— ¿Afrodita?— pregunto Mu incredulo.

Solo asintió. En la cara de Saga apareció una expresión de comprensión.

— Las abejas.

Otro asentimiento.

De repente un grito resonó por todo el santuario.

— ¡¡MILOOOOOO!! ¡¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTE DIBUJO!!!


End file.
